Arin
Arin Joseph Hanson (born January 6 1987), also known as Egoraptor, is a cartoonist, comedian and the leader and co-founder of Game Grumps. He is married to Suzy Berhow, known as Mortem3r, the narrator of Table Flip and occasional co-host on Steam Train. Arin and Suzy became engaged in December 2011 and married in October 2013. Career Newgrounds and YouTube Arin, commonly known as "Egoraptor", is an animator who is perhaps best known for the creation of his own series such as "Sequelitis" and "The Awesome Series." Arin's career began with "The Awesome Series" where he parodied popular, classic video games. Arin first animation in the series, "Metal Gear Awesome", was published on Newgrounds on February 23, 2006 . The series skyrocketed Arin into popularity. In 2009 Arin released "Lemon 'n' Bill", a comedy series where an anthropomorphic bullet and a lemon get stuck in classic video game worlds. The series was sponsored by Machinima and was featured on their YouTube channel. During that same year Arin began his collaboration with Joshua "TomaMoto" Tomar to make "Girlchan in Paradise", a 4 episode series sponsored by Newgrounds that parodies shōnen anime. Game Grumps is a collaboration channel that Arin started with Jon "JonTron" Jafari on July 18, 2012 with the first episode "Kirby Super Star- Spring Breeze Adventures!". Jon Tron stayed a "Grump" until Jun 25, 2013 where he announced that he would be leaving the show to pursue other projects in "Ode to Jon". In the very same episode Dan Avidan is introduced as the next "Grump". Arin and Danny's first Game Grump video was "Mike Tyson's Punch Out!!: Around the World- PART 1". Arin's collaboration with Danny evolved into STARBOMB described by Arin as a "video comedy band". STARBOMB's first song "SMASH!" on the album Player Select was published on December 16, 2014. Studio Yotta animed the music video that featured Super Smash Brothers characters. Arin started "Sequelitis" in March 2011 with his video "Castlevania 1 vs. Castlevania 2". He describes the series as: "In Sequelitis, I passionately discuss the relationships between video game sequels and their predecessors. I also crack a lot of jokes which may or may not be funny. Getting a laugh or two out of a video is a-okay with me, but I hope along with it we can open up channels for more intelligent discussion on game making and how designers both young and old can learn from the greats and not-so-greats." Other He also appeared as a contestant on the Sony PlayStation game show "The Tester" in its third season, as the community-vote contestant, but was eliminated in the third episode after being accused of using the show to promote himself. When asked about his Tester experience and whether or not he would do it again, he replied with disgust and stated that his experience on the show as a whole was miserable. The "watermelon game" in the episode that got him eliminated was the subject of much controversy, with Arin's fans unanimously agreeing that it was unfair. Arin has also done narration work for several game trivia episodes of Did You Know Gaming?, a series dedicated to obscure facts in video games (the series has also been mentioned on Game Grumps). Arin narrated some of the videos on the Star Fox, Grand Theft Auto, Mario, Mega Man, Pokémon and Kirby series. He has also voiced Jason Morris, Mittens, many of Max "HotDiggedyDemon" Gilardi's characters and Dicky O'Prick (Mittens's Co-worker) in the We Are Native American Cats animation. He also did voicework for another creation of Gilardi's, acting as Rarity in the PONY.MOV series. In the first installment of the series, APPLE.MOV, he also voiced, although later installhim doing her voice. In addition, he has worked with many other animators, like EsquireBob (known for his 3D Game Grumps Animations), Explosm (known for the popular webcomic "Cyanide & Happiness"), and the late Edd Gould (known for his series Eddsworld). He has also been in an episode of ASDF movies, created by TomSka. He voiced two characters in a skit, a mugger and a victim. He also did the narration for 'Relive Your Life', a game that can be found on Newgrounds. Arin has also appeared as a guest character in the Buffalo Wizards Unforgotten Realms Live: the NUREN Campaign, along with Jake Kaufman. He appeared for the first board of the campaign before leaving for other recording sessions. Personal life Arin was born January 6, 1987 in Florida. His father, Lloyd "Paparaptor" Hanson, is a musician. He runs the website Old Farts With Guitars, where he talks about his story with music and occasionally about other members of the Hanson family; Arin made 2 Flash Films (Happy Birthday Dad! and It's Dad's Birthday Again!) as birthday gifts for him. Arin's mother's name is Maurette Hanson. Arin has one brother, Nate, who is an aviator. He is almost exactly three years older than Arin (his birthday is a day before Arin's). He is also said to own a guitar signed by the band Neutral Milk Hotel. He also voiced himself in the Happy Birthday Dad! film. Arin was engaged to Suzy Berhow since Dec. 25th, 2011 and married her on October 25, 2013. Arin named the "Berhow Box" from Metal Gear Awesome after her and made a flash animation where he talks about his love for her. Arin has also expressed romantic interest in numerous male celebritieshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euiGl_ICfok, including: * Gackt (J-Pop star) * Cillian Murphy * Jason Momoa Arin has not seen Jaws, The Godfather, or The Lord of the Rings. Quotes "Welcome to Steel Panther. This is uh, uh, uuh an album. It's dropping right in your face, in your face, like a sprayofjizz" — Arin Hanson's Dan Cook Impression. Gallery Game Grumps Arin 2012.png | Head from the Jon era Arin 2013.png | Current head Arin VS 2012.png | VS head from the Jon era Arin VS 2013.png | Current VS head Arin Grep.png | Grep head Arin Drump.png | Drump head Arin Gorp Grumps.png | Gorp head Arin Happy.png | Happy 'ol Arin! Arin Nervous.png | Sweaty. Arin Pervy.png | Pervert. Arin Rage.png | PURE RAGE. Arin Sad.png | A little worried. Arin Scared.png | Arin's spooked. Arin Skeptical.png | Arin has a few questions. Holiday Arin Date Grumps.png | Date Grumps head Arin Ghoul Grumps.png | Arin as Frankenraptor from Ghoul Grumps Arin Jingle Grumps.png | Arin as Egowrapper from Jingle Grumps Steam Train/Steam Rolled Arin Steam Train.png Arin Steam Train Scared.png | Arin's spooked, but he can't yell. Holiday Arin Scream Train 2014.png | Arin as Scarin from Scream Train v1 Arin Scream Train 2014 Version 2.png | Arin as Scarin from Scream Train v2 Arin Steam Sleigh.png | Arin as Arindeer from Steam Sleigh Grumpcade Arin Pose.png | Pose from the front Arin Side.png | Pose from the side Arin Select.png | Arin on the 4-player selection screen Other Arin Guild Grumps.png | Arin as Human Paladin on Guild Grumps Arin MonHun.png | Arin's Hunting Monsters head Arin 2BFP.png | Head from Two Best Friends Play Trivia * As a teenager, Arin's father Lloyd once walked in on him watching lesbian porn. ** Despite his father quickly walking out in embarrassment, Arin said he was not even aroused, simply curious. He said he actually had to go to his father and explain the situation. * Arin is actually made out of 5 smaller entities known as "microhansons". * Arin's signature is Snake from Metal Gear Awesome. * Arin's favorite game is Mega Man X and his favorite movie is Speed Racer (but it was originally The Breakfast Club). * Arin's favorite Pokemon is Scizor. * Arin is the proud founder and owner of Milton's Milton Factory where he sells Miltons for thirty-nine USD each. * Arin's favorite word is "Goo." * Arin uses Pikachu (wearing goggles) as his main character competitively in Super Smash Bros Brawl. ** Although now he can be seen using the Pikachu with the Choice Band, as shown in the first Grumpcade episode: Super Smash Bros for Wii U * Arin has a habit of always choosing to play as a female character when given the option. In "Q&A with the Grumps! - PART 2", Arin explains in that he finds it more pleasant looking at a woman (particularly her butt) for a long period of time, rather than a man. He also states that he was far more interested in feminine culture as a teenager. * After Jon's departure, Arin changed his 'Hey I'm Grump' face to have a light highlight in his hair, due to both him and Suzy coloring their hair to have matching blonde streaks. * Arin often refers to Game Grumps as 'My Show'. This is probably due to Arin and Jon being the Co-Founders, with Jon no longer present, leaving Arin as the core Founder. * Arin's height is 6'2" as stated by himself in the Game Grumps videos 'Donkey Kong Country: Finale' published on November 28th 2012, 'Totally Rad' published on July 26th 2013 and 'Punch-Out!!: Mac's Back' published on February 12th 2014. * Arin has been known to drink Monster Energy Drink frequently during Game Grumps. He claimed to have quit drinking it for a brief period, but eventually resumed the habit. Arin also claims that Monster was the only known drink to cause him to burp, which genuinly irritated Jon on a regular basis. * Arin is slightly allergic to chlorine, as stated in 'Shadow of the Colossus: Wandering Man' March 5th 2014. * In terms of the Legend of Zelda franchise, Arin loves A Link to the Past, is indifferent to Ocarina of Time, and absolutely despises Skyward Sword. * He once thought he was lactose intolerant. Turns out he wasn't. * Arin, much like Ross, enjoys collecting toys and figurines, particularly Transformers. * Arin is prone to randomly breaking out into song during games, repeating "suck my dick" to the current tune playing. He also has a habit of descending into beat-boxing in most episodes. * When Arin was nineteen, he and some friends made a club called the D-Club to prove to homophobic bullies that they possessed masculinity. The main focus point of the club concerned showing each other their genitals. A notable D-Club incident was the one time Arin swordfought with another man. Arin told this story to Danny in 'Ninjabread Man', published December 21, 2013. Danny replied by laughing uncontrollably and calling it gay, not believing the story at first. The D-Club was apparently confirmed by Suzy later on in the episode, leaving Danny shocked and laughing hysterically with Arin. * Arin hates beans which makes him fart too much, as stated on Sheep (Game Grumps VS). Danny says that it's "amazing, considering how much you love to fart" Arin replies, saying that there's "other ways to fart, dude." * Arin has little understanding of moe anime, as is made evident in the Go! Go! Nippon! series. * Arin sometimes assumes an alter-ego known as "Raphael the Ice Cream Vendor." * His father's name is Lloyd and his mother's name is Maurette, as said in Part 54 of Pokemon FireRed. * Arin was once an announcer at dog track, as stated in part 105 of Sonic '06. * In the Date Grumps Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo episode, Arin states he would rock Morrigan's body, and wouldn't mind if Suzy cosplayed as her. * In Part 6 of Parodius, Arin "sharted" himself. This is due in part to his self proclaimed "shotgun poops" and a moment of rage from dying via jellyfish. It was confirmed by Danny a couple minutes later. * During the Dark Souls 2 playthrough on Steam Train, Arin had gotten a rather large backlash from some Lovelies for his hate for Dark Souls. He has stated that it is too hard and the story is boring, which is why he never played the first game. This comment enraged some fans. * Arin's favorite band is Jamiroquai, But has stated on numerous occasions that he is a fan of Tool and Pearl Jam. * In Part 1 of Pac-Man on Game Grumps VS, Arin says he owns a Ms. Pac Man Arcade Cabinet. * Arin is an occasional director and/or extra for Ninja Sex Party music videos. * Arin's favorite Disney movie is Hercules. * Arin has stated that he loves Sailor Moon. In the "Mount Your Friends" video, he can be seen wearing a Sailor Moon shirt with the Japanese logo, showing he likes the original Japanese version over the infamous DiC dub. * In Part 19 of Punch-Out!!, Arin reveals he is 220 lbs, which is half the weight of Punch-Out!! boxer Bear Hugger. ** Danny shows some desire to "trade weight" with him, as Danny himself weighs 140 lbs. * Arin will occasionally stumble over his outro statements if he is on a show other than Game Grumps, such as Steam Train. * In Episode 6 of Brutal Mario World, Arin stated he hates shoes and socks and goes without them enough to collect "feet dirt" indoors unless he vaccuums. * Arin has shown an adoration for pajama pants, even when they wear out and start to develop holes in all the "wrong places." * Arin, much like his online namesake "Egoraptor", sometimes acts the part. From time to time he wears a green dinosaur onesie and acts like a dinosaur. This is seen in some of the promos for the Game Grumps channel, during his time on The Tester, and in promos for Dance Showdown. * Along with Ross, Jirard, and Jared, Arin has strong disdain for the reality genre, owing most of it due to his horrible experiences on The Tester, while Ross, Jirard, and by extension of Jirard's involvement with reality tv, Jared, have faced similar instances of disgusting antics by participating in reality shows, which they disclose at length in Part 8 of the Sonic 3 playthrough on Grumpcade. * Arin has a fear of low, droning tones which rise in volume, which he discussed in the Pokémon FireRed playthrough. He also said in the Banjo-Kazooie playthrough that he was frightened by the sound of an eerie phone call that was just static and droning noises, likely the source of his fear. * Arin has a scar on his upper lip due to an incident at Magfest, which involved him accidently smashing his upper lip against a falling toilet seat after he had come down with food poisoning. He has taken to maintaining a mustache regularly to cover the scar. * Arin is prone to mention his bodily functions during episodes, especially his "private functions." However, he sometimes improvises songs about it as well, either to the beat of a video game's background music, or his own made-up tunes, which usually involve sucking it or bragging about it in general. * Due to having a very flabby neck, fans have poked fun at Arin having multiple chins, a joke which has also seen mileage with Jared, whose neck is similar to Arin's. * During the 2015 Nintendo World Championships, which had returned for the 25th anniversary of their debut, Arin was a participant. One of the announcers repeatedly mispronounced his name with the wrong inflection, infamously calling him "R-in". Arin was eventually beaten in an elimination round, and the winner of the competition would end up being John Numbers. * At the age of 6, Arin was born without a face. His father told him that he would be accepted as he was, as a true man. This proved not to be true. However, his father had not lied to him about this, he just wasn't aware that this wouldn't be the case. * Arin has rad skills in Super Mario Galaxy, as seen in Part 11 - Just Bros. * Arin prefers Pepsi over Coke (as stated in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse : "Maximum Sweetness", 1:13). His reason being that soda of any form is meant to be enjoyed slowly, and because Pepsi has a sweeter taste, you can enjoy many small and satisfying sips. * In Super Mario Bros. 3 Part 20, Arin revealed being a High School Drop Out due to many issues regarding him moving. He was placed in what he called an "F" school for bad kids, before he was in a "Well-to-do" School. The school didn't give him a Curriculum because he transferred and wasn't in their district and in his words "Made him sit in the Library trying to find something for him to do." Arin's Mother, being understandably furious with this, ask Arin if he wanted to drop out and get his GED, Arin said yes and got his GED that he says "Was the easiest test he ever took." * Arin, along with Dan, had caused a lot of anger with Sonic fans in the Grumps' latest play through : Sonic Adventure Part 32, but had nothing to do with Arin's skills in the game, instead, had to do with mentioning the name of the person who made the walkthrough for the game, to which they jokingly made fun of. The episode has been taken down so the mentioning him can be removed. An apology was given and said user said everything was worked out. https://www.reddit.com/r/gamegrumps/comments/3hndux/apology/ * Arin has a Master's degree in Disaster Studies, and frequently refers to himself as a Master of Disaster (whatever that means). * In episode 15 of Super Mario Bros. 3, Arin accused Danny of smearing Human feces all over the walls - a claim in which he repeatedly and casually denied. * During the Super Mario Galaxy playthrough, Arin died a total of 176 times. * In the Super Mario Galaxy episode Actual Factual, Arin was surprised this wiki existed and assumed it was a joke. It wasn't. * Unlike Brian, Arin doesn't have a PhD. * Both Arin and Suzy have been on the Paleo diet, with Arin referencing it every now and again. As of writing, Arin is presumably continuing said diet to this day. * Arin is very vocal about his bodily functions, and is especially fond of pooping. * Arin is infamous for his short temper and frustration intolerance, most memorable in Sonic '06 and Battle Kid: Fortress of Peril. ''One particular incident in ''Super Mario Sunshine involved him leaving the room, followed by the sound of an unidentified object breaking. Danny, being Danny, had a laughing fit during the entire ordeal. * Arin was a guest voice actor for the season 2 finale of Rick And Morty, in which he played the role of a cyborg photographer. * Arin also had a guest voice acting role in the video game Dragon Age: Inquisition, playing the part of an NPC dwarf. * Arin once had epiditimitus. * Fans had Photoshopped old pictures of Arin as "covers" for Pokémon Sun and Moon as a joke. References External links * at * at * at the Category:Game Grumps Members Category:KittyKatGaming Guests Category:Table Flip Guests Category:Starbomb